When Archie met Belle
by Michelle Harrison
Summary: MY first fanfic! Please R&R even flames are welcome.


Spoilers: Sometime during HH: The Duel  
Disclaimer: These characters (with the exception of Belle Smithton) are not mine. They belong to either A&E or the Estate of CS Forester I'm not sure which. Any resemblance to persons either living or dead is purely coincidental.  
  
My first dip into the fan fiction pool. Please R&R and be as brutal or nice as you please. :)  
  
When Archie met Belle  
  
Portsmouth (Spithead), April 1793  
  
Horatio Hornblower was awakened by a sharp pain. He opened his eyes to find that the pain resulted from him being propelled head first out of his hammock.  
"Rise and shine, Snotty" bellowed Simpson "We've a days shore leave. Unless you want to stay aboard."   
"Thank you, I remember." mumbled Hornblower  
Jack Simpson reached out and stroke Horatio's dark curls, "You could always come ashore w'me. "  
Horatio recoiled with a grimace "I've other plans Jack, thank you"  
Horatio rose and hastily began to dress. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Archie Kennedy, already dressed and tying back his blond locks.  
"Are you going with the others Archie?"  
"I don't fancy spending a day with Simpson."  
"Then what will you do?"  
Archie considered the question for a moment, "I expect I shall find a quiet corner of an inn and read...or get drunk."  
"Why Archie that's ridiculous. Why not come with me?"  
"I canna do that." said Archie mildly stunned "Aren't you spending the day with you're family? I couldn't intrude on that."  
"You wouldn't be intruding Archie. I'm spending the day with Belle, and she would enjoy the extra company."  
"Who's Belle?" Archie inquired raising an eyebrow, "You're sweetheart?"  
Archie's question was greeted with a hearty laugh from Horatio. "What's so funny" frowned Archie  
Horatio wiped away the tears that were running down his cheeks, "You'll see Archie."  
Without another word the two Midshipmen made their way to the jollyboat. No sooner had both young men climbed onto the shore than a young woman with long dark hair ran past Archie an embraced Horatio.  
"I missed you too Bell," smiled Horatio embracing the girl in kind  
"Did my letters reach you?" she asked not releasing her hold on him  
"Yes," Horatio whispered into her hair "they did."  
The girl let go of Horatio and smiled, "So where shall we go? The market? An Inn for dinner? Father's given me three pound to use as I see fit."  
"Three pound? Well, then why not do both?"  
In all of this Mr. Midshipman Archie Kennedy was quite forgotten.  
"Am I intruding?" muttered Archie  
Horatio looked at his friend, his expression betraying his failure to remember Archie's very presence.  
"I'm sorry Archie. This is Isabelle Smithton. Belle allow me to introduce Mr. Midshipman Archibald Kennedy of his majesty's ship of the line Justinain.  
Belle extended her hand toward Kennedy, "Call me Belle" she said with a smile  
"As you please Belle," said Archie taking her hand "Please, call me Archie."  
"With pleasure, Archie."  
The trio wandered the   
  
  
marketplace taking in the varies goods the merchants had to offer and delighting in the rich aroma of spices which surrounded them. Jovial sounds of music and tipsy men erupted from a pub. Horatio extended his hand to Belle and bowed as though he were a gentleman of high society.  
"Might I have this dance?" He said grace oozing from him while in his bowed position  
"You may sir," she said curtsying, her skirts billowing around her  
The two began dancing. The danced, not as though they were in the crowd streets of Portsmouth, but as though they were in his majesty's own ballroom. They danced as if they were surrounded by wealth and finery. As though they wore expensive clothing made especially for attending balls and parties. When the song ended they bowed to each other as etiquette dictated. To Archie's surprise, Belle then turned to him and curtsied.  
"May I have this dance, sir?" she said sweetly  
Archie hesitated, "Alas, I am afraid I lack Mr. Hornblower's natural grace and sense of rhytm.  
"Think nothing of it." she said taking his hand "I'll show you."   
Belle lead Archie in a much simpler form of the dance she and Horatio had done. Their eyes locked together and both lost themselves in the others gaze and the melody of the music. The song concluded but the two kept dancing as another quickly followed. This tune was faster, a reel of some sort. The two kept pace with the music never takign their eyes off of each other. Finally, they broke apart, covered with a light sheen of persperation. Archie bowed to Belle and Belle curtsied as she had before. For that moment it seemed that they were the only two in the area, in Portsmouth, in the world. That is untill Horatio started clapping.  
"Bravo Archie," he smiled "I knew you had it in you. Tme we went had dinner." Horato said moving onto Archie's left side leaving Archie next to Belle.  
Archie extened his arm to Belle, "Ma'am?"  
Belle took it and smiled, "Thank you."   
The trio found a small inn just off the sqaure and entered.  
  
.............. ............... ............... ........... ............. ............ ...........   
  
Well that's all for this chapter. If people like the stroy then I'll continue it. Trust me it has a plot( a rather long one actually) I just had to start somewhere. Tips on my writing, writing style, and characters are welcome. Even flams will be taken into consideration. ::saultes::  
  
  
  
  



End file.
